An Adventure Of My Own
by flipper887
Summary: James Hawkins is struggling to cope with his mothers death, his father's relationship and school, when he runs away to have an adventure of his own and to get away of all his problems, but he quickly relizes that you cant always run away from them or your past. Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've been thinking about for a while, I don't own treasure planet, Please review/comment…. Um happy New Year, Christmas, updates soon, I'm not done with my other story if you guys are curious….. Enjoy!**

Six year old James sat on the dock waiting for his father's return. This is how he spent almost every free moment. He was board, tired of drawing in his sketch book and tired of counting the clouds overhead. His mother was in the yard hanging up laundry wile Daisy, James older sister read out loud the story she was reading to her mother

"'My name is Salamanca Tree Hiddle and I am a country girl at heart says gramps'" she read "'but when I was 13 years old my father plucked me out of my home in Bybanks Kentucky like a weed and moved me half way across the country….'" She continued out of her absolute favorite book "Walk Two Moons" which had been her mother's when she still lived upon earth, Daisy was like that, she always wanted to go on adventures, she always dreamed of places such as wonderland or Nederland or better yet James favorite Treasure Planet she always said that when she's old enough she's shakin' this crummy plant off her shoes and heading on an adventure. James always drew pictures for her of what he imagined those places to look like and the characters. James was an exceptional artist he was far more advanced than kids even in Daisy's age (11). Meanwhile Ava, James one year old sister sat on a blanket giggling madly as a very old pink blob named morph flew around turning into a rattle then a binky then a teddy bear. (Binky? That's what you call them right?! )

"Come on dad" James whispered for he had promised to come home that afternoon.

Xxx

"James" Daisy called many hours later "Time to go inside"

"But!" James complained "I bet daddy's gunna be here any minute!"

"Nope, pip squeak lets go, momma has a snack ready"

"I'm not hungry and am not a pipsqueak!"

"Alright, alright grandma, don't get your bloomers in a knot, skip your naptime?"

"Alright!" James called "I'm coming"

They walked hand in hand to the end of the dock until Daisy yelled "Race ya!" and they sprinted towards the house James beating her to the door.

Xxx

James mother reach out and pulled James into a hug when he reached the top of the hill. "He'll be home" she whispered.

"Mom?" Daisy asked shutting her book "are we done with work?"

"Yes honey"

"you hear that James" she said "I think I have a knew suspicion on where we can find Treasure Planet" she said "Ben gave me this yesterday at the Ben Bow 2, It's a picture of dad, and uncle Doppler on Treasure Planet, that plant looks familiar" she said pointing at the picture.

And so an adventure began in the back yard with Daisy, and James until the sun rose high up in the sky and shone like a golden deplume. James though had left the treasure hunting to the ladies (Ava and Daisy) and sat by the dock waiting for dad, the summers evening settling on Montresser until his mother's voice rang out over the yard "DAISY, DON'T PLAY BY MRS. DONEWODDY'S GARDEN" she walked into the garden and down the dock to sit with her son "James" she sighed "I just got off the phone with Jim, he…." She stroked her sons thick brown hair, he had a toothy grin and his father's bright big blue eyes.

"He… his ship is a little late, and uhh, James, your father isn't umm coming, for another week or so."

"But!" James said "But Daddy, he, dad, he-he promised!" he stood up and ran into the woods. Like he always did. He was a runner, and you couldn't change that about him, if you stopped him from running he would get very angry like his father, you had to let James go, work things out.

Xxx

It wasn't until very late that night until James came out of the woods. Mrs. Hawkins gave him a mug of hot chocolate and took him into his attic bedroom which was very cold, (because James had left the window open climbing onto the roof) it was also very old, it had one brick wall where the fireplace goes through, and three wooden ones and the room was like a triangle with windows and art work taped and pinned everywhere with a big old wooden book shelf filled with all kinds of books from fairytales, to adventures, biographys to map books, and an big wooden bed and a beautiful spiral staircase through the center of the floor, James stared out the window sadly while his mother went to the book case and searched for a night time book to read as his father always did.

"What Captain James Hawkins shall we read tonight? How about a… cute, happily ever after story?" she asked pulling a book out of the shelf.

"Naw, there's no such thing."

"Alrightie then,"

"How about an adventure book?"

"maybe"

"How about a once upon a time?"

"no thank you, in fact you can give those to Daisy"

"Alright James what do you want to read"

"mmmmm…. Tell me a story Momma, about you"

"About me! James! Your father helped discovered Treasure Planet, has been to earth and back, discovered new galaxy's and planets and portals and black holes, and even evented dozens of solar surfers and God only knows what else and you want a story about me?!"

"Yes, you never talk about you"

"Sure I do"

"Tell me the story of how you and daddy met"

"That's not to exciting and I have told you that one before"

"Please"

"Alright where do I begin?"

"When your parents where kid napped"

"See! You do know this story!"

Mrs. Hawkins lit the candle on the bed side table and turned the lights off so that the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceilings and walls shone brightly.

"I grew up on a far off planet that had lots of bad people and bad things always happening. When I was little it was only me and my maw and paw, but the bad people were angry at my parents for their beliefs. You see the people on my planet dint believe in freedom for all species including all aliens and animals and even people. So they kidnapped my parents and killed them and I was all alone. I had nobody but I knew I had to leave the planet, so I boarded the first ship I saw at 11 and became cabin girl, they said that I was the best kid spacer in the biz so they hired me and rehired me many times and told me that I never had to worry about being unemployed, I quickly learned how to do all the positions on the ship, quite the little pirate, but no matter how hard I tried I was just a cabin girl. When I came to the age of about….17 or 18 I wanted to navigate my own ship to and lead it, and so they let me every captain from here to kingdom come said that I was most recommended girl to ever be a captain and gave me a good sized ship and cargo to import from Montresser space port to a planet about three weeks away, I hired a crew consisting of the only family I had…the pirates I had met over the years, but just as we were about to leave your father sprinted on the ship and said "can I speak to the captain" and so he did he told me he needed one more ship voyage to graduate his grade in school, he was despite having postponed it to the last minute.

"I'll do anything" he begged "I'll even be cabin boy"

"Sorry lad, little Tommy is our cabin boy" I said back

"Oh, Kit, If he wants to be cabin boy he can, I'll be look out guy up top in the cup" he said pointing at the top of the sails.

"Hey Tommy, your just a little kid, and that's Captain Kit Carson to you" I said

"I'm 14 _captain _Kit"

"You don't want to be on this ship" Tommy told your dad just kidding "Kit Isa tough girl"

But your father still begged "Please he said I need to pass this course"

"What do you say men?" she asked they all agreed so I let him on my ship

"Co- cabin boy" I told him "maybe you can work your way up"

"Tommy you are in charge of….."

"Jim Hawkins" said Jim

"Of Jim Hawkins, and Jim you do whatever Tommy tells you two, and Tommy this time can you actually do what Mr. Jones tells you to do?"

"Yes, mam"

"Good, now men, raise these sails, let's get this show on the road"

"Jim" Tommy called "I saw a dirty toilet that needs cleaning, come on"

Jim gave me a look of pity as Tommy grabbed him and pulled him away "Oh yahhhh, I also saw that all the floors are really dirty" he said as they walked down the stairs.

The ride went smoothly that day. I remember when Jim came to me that night exosted "That kid is one hard boss" he said "even harder than this boss I had as a kid" he said

"Yeah well Tommy is funny but likes to procrastinate, I've known him since he was 11"

"Wow, how long you been sailing Captain Carson"

"Since I was 11, and it's Kit"

"11! Wow you must know a lot." He smiled trying to flirt

"Eye lass, I know every inch of every boat in this space port, sailing is all I know how to do"

Jim gave me a pity look and said "What happened to you, I mean at 11" he sat next to me and looked in my eyes, nobody had looked in my eyes like that

"Oy" I told him "I don't do backstories, I'm a pirate not some little sappy school girl"

"You're not like any pirate" Jim said "I've met some, you're too sweet"

"Well, I am a pirate, what about you Jim, are you some smart rich boy who's daddy sent you off to school?"

Jim looked away "My dad left me when I was 14, he… I don't know… he just left. After that I failed all my classes until I found a map when I was 17 that took me on an adventure of a life time to Treasure Planet and back after that I was accepted in school on a scholarship and turned my life around."

"Well" I told him "my parents were killed when I was 11"

"Wow, Pirate girl, were kinda alike"

Well James, let's just say that wasn't our first night time talk and soon he dazzled me and four years later we were married. It's silly really how I being such a tough girl feel for your father. But I am not the pirate I once was baby and I fell for him, and after Daisy came along I had to stop what I loved. Spacing, sailing, being a pirate. I gave my ship to my pirate brother Tommy and came and settled down."

"Momma" James asked "do you still wish you got to sail"

Mrs. Hawkins thought "no, no honey, that's in my past, but one day I will sail again don't you worry, I'll sail right on through those clouds and striate up into the castle in the sky, with the good lord himself"

"Momma, one day I will go sailing just like you did, and discover new things too"

"I hope so, honey it's something that you will remember forever, goodnight" she whispered

"No momma, I can't sleep, one more story"

"Like what"

"Ummm…. How about your tat-toes"

"well honey I have quite a few of _tattoos_ so that will take a while they are mostly about my travels and my family" she said pointing at a star, a cross, a tribal ring around her arm, a compass, whales, and planets, coins and a sun and a single bird.

"except that one" she said pointing at her side was a Earth lion "I have no idea how or when I got that one, you see there was often rum on the ships, terrible but good, like sometimes when you look back on your life and see your scars or…or your art honey, never mind… but your art James it's beautiful, Goodnight you little spacer, sweet dreams" she said kissing her sons' forehead and walked out of the room. She walked into her girls rooms and kissed them goodnight along with Morph. Spending yet another night alone in the master bedroom that over looked the dock, in the distance she could see the space port. She looked at the pictures on the wall, one was of Kit's family and the other one was of James and his mother and his father, Jim kept that picture because he always believed that his father loved him no matter what. She waited eagerly for his return lighting her cigarette and pouring herself a shot of liquor. "Jim" was all she said that night "oh, Jim".

**Thanks please review/favorite! Updates soon! On all of my stories, Alex isn't done yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, hope you like it, **

James was now 12 years old he was in his room waiting for his mother to get back, he waited next to the window. She had been gone for an unusually long time, she had gone into town to run a few errands which should've only taken about an hour was taking four, even five hours. Ava now six, lied down, her head in James lap and was talking about Daisy as James stroked her brown hair. James stared down into the child's grey eyes and she looked back into his.

"Is momma going to be alright?" She had asked her brother

"I'm not sure" James admitted "I think we better wait a little more, than call Daisy"

"What about Daddy?" she asked

"Dad's not coming home until late tonight remember?"

"oh yeah…..I'm bored."

"Well wanna draw? I found my old charcoal." Even today James artwork had progressed greatly till it looked as though a high schooler had done it. Ava was not like James though, she liked school and she liked to do things just right and got upset when they weren't, but besides that she was very silly, always in for a good laugh and a warm hug, her favorite thing to do besides read was to watch James ride the solar surfer, hitching on a few times herself. James had tried to teach her how to draw many times, he had tried to help her develop her own style, but she had gotten frustrated and said that is was stupid and she had asked why she couldn't draw good like James. James had told her again and again that she had to practice and enjoy it and her art would progress, just like writing, or learning to cook or bike.

"No, but will you read me a story like Daisy can? Please, PLEASE, PLEASE, momma's been reading me _Charlotte's Web_ and I'm dying to know what happens, please" Ava asked

James blushed and looked out the window his head twitching,

"James? Did you hear me? I asked can you read me a book?" she asked again

James moved her head off his lap and stopped stroking her hair, and stood up, still blushing

"Oh, Ava…..you know I can't…that I can't read very good, do you want to… do you want to draw, I found my charcoal remember? Or go ride our solar boards, or go call Daisy?"

"No" Ava said "no, no, no, why can't you read James? I learned to read when I was four."

"I, I, I know how to read Ava, you know this it's just I have…you know"

"No, I don't, are you stupid? Only Dummies can't read well at 12. I'm only 6 and I'm the top in my class."

"No Ava I'm not stupid! I can't help it, I have…dyslexia …I just, I just can't Ava, I'm sorry" Ava ran to the book shelf and pulled out a baby book.

"Look" Ava said "I'll teach you"

"No, Ava cut it out" James blushed pink cheeks turned red with rage

"Look 'The cat in-'"

"Ava I'm not a baby, I know how to read I…I just-"

"James look T and the H makes the thhhh sound, add the e makes it THE, you see THE Cat In THE Hat, now, I before E exc-"

"AVA, I can't help it! STOP! You know when you see an E, I see a B or when you see a C, I…I see an G" James eyes were getting bigger "I try, but I just don't understand. I… I can read Ava, just not very well"

"That's because you're a dummy, you fail everything, in school and everything else! All your good at is art!" Ava shouted "Why can't you be smart, Like Daisy? I wish that Daisy was here not you! I wish that you weren't even my brother, because you're not like anybody! You're just a dumb stupid boy."

"AVA" James cried "GET OUT" his voice snapping from high pitched to a quick sudden deepness.

"No" Ava said "You can't make me this is my house to!

James was angry, tears dripped down his face, he stood up and he grabbed the stupid book and threw it at the window, his head twitching, it shattered, and glass flew everywhere and cut James face, he reached for another book and threw it at Ava, she ducked but fell to the floor terrified when Jim Hawkins, James father, ran into the room and grabbed his son, blood dripping down his cut face.

"JAMES" he said "Calm down."

"DADDY!" Ava shouted

"Go to your room" he told Ava with a livid look on his face,

"James!" he repeated "are you OK," James jerked out of his father's grip. He looked at the broken glass shards on the ground, livid, he knew he was not very smart but all his life he tried to be the best big brother he could. Maybe if he wasn't waiting on that dock all those years ago, maybe he would be smart like Ava or Daisy, maybe if he hadn't of fallen.

"Listen, to me James, you can't let her anger you, she's just a 6 year old she doesn't know what she's talking about" James bottom lip shook and his eyes shifted out the window.

"James" he repeated James stood there like an awkward fish out of water. Jim bent down and hugged his son tight.

"Oh James," Jim said "you can't let those words bother you son, no matter who says them" he whispered "you're not dumb or stupid or ignorant or anything" he whispered "your just…You just see things differently, don't let that get in the way of doing anything, James not dyslexia or, add, or O.C.D. or your tics(tics like in turret's when you twitch) your something special James, your gunna rattle the stars you are, I just know it" (I know, but I had to add it in)

"Dad" James cried "I'm sorry, I dint mean to scare Ava"

"It's alright, shhh…..James your mother, she was in an accident, she's, she in the hospital James"

James felt as though the floor had broken

"What? Dad is…is SHE OK?" He asked frightened

Jim smiled "My little man" he said his smile frowning, Jim was always truthful "I don't think so" he frowned.

"Dad! What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way, now get Daisy"

"Daisy's not here"

"Alright I guess I need to talk to Ava of what she said and of her mother"

"No dad its fine she wanted me to read to her, but… I…I... Can't read ver-"

"James she knows better, she knows your weaknesses, she's the type of person who doesn't understand mental barriers, grab shoes and your coat and meet me by the solar craft, wait, James your bleeding, that glass cut you" he grabbed a rag and whipped his cheek, "you need stitches, hold this tight to your cheek."

"Dad…." James began but couldn't think of any words. What was wrong with mom? she had been acting funny lately, James could tell she had been getting bad headaches lately and she had been vomiting frequently and have been stuttering on her words, becoming more tired faster.

He left and James did as he was told. He stepped carefully over the glass and grabbed his coat and boots. He picked up a piece of broken glass and peered into it, he held it tight so that it cut his fingers, and he then heard his father calling him. He ran and ran to the solar craft.

Xxx

Ava dint talk on the way to the hospital, she kept looking at James through the corner of her eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks, she was only six. James looked at her, she was scared, he put his arm around her, she gave him a fearful look but began to cry, she acted much older than she was, she was six, just a baby and James was 12, just a kid, they sat in silence until Jim in the front of the solar craft said "Your mother is," he began "your mother….. She uhhh… collapsed in town today… in the store and they rushed her to the hospital, and when they got there…" he stopped; James hugged Ava tighter until their heartbeat beat as one. Their blood ran at the same course, hearing this was like hearing that a shooting is happening or you're getting beaten.

Jim took a deep breath and continued "and when she got there, they couldn't figure out what was wrong until they took an X-ray of her brain" Jim stopped and shuddered "A cat scan"

"Your mother has a brain tumor" he said in hardly a whisper.

Ava in her usual wanting to know everything attitude said "Is that bad" James let go of Ava and looked out the window.

"YEAH. Ava it is" James spat

Ava looked from James to dad.

"Daddy! Will mommy be OK?!"

"I hope so honey" He said

James sarcastically laughed "Dad" he asked "A brain tumor?! Is it big?"

"About the size of a deplume" he said. James exhaled and shuddered, "You hear that" His voice suddenly going high "about half an inch Ava" his voice lowering back to normal.

James looked at his dad. "Dad, a tumor that big, she... she's not going to be ok! Are... are you kidding me, she's going to… she's going to…" James couldn't say it, he punched the side of the craft once, and twice three times he kicked it and shoved it trying to get out.

"JAMES" Jim yelled "STOP", James rammed his side against metal side, he put his head in his hands than he turned to Ava, she was frightened, she began to cry harder. James knew deep down no matter how hard he hoped for it not it be true it was, James knew that his mother was going to die, just like James knew his baby brother was going to die when he was little, the baby boy was born with water in his lungs and he couldn't breath right, so they just… let him die.

"Daddy" Ava cried "Mommy will get better right? A brain TOOMORE isn't that bad is it"

"Ava" James cried "Yeah, it is, Mom is dying" Ava sobbed harder and harder, it was James who felt like crying just ignored her and moved farther away from her.

"Ava, honey, mommy will be ok" Jim spoke

"Dad" James cried "…. She won't be"

Xxx

When they reached the hospital James ran to the door and opened it, and ran to the frog lady at the front desk.

"Mrs. Hawkins, please" he panted "the floor that cares for the brain tumor patients"

The grumpy lady looked at him and said "you family"

"yes, yes I'm her son James Hawkins, I have two sisters, Ava and Daisy and.. and my dad Jim Hawkins… can you just let me in" Jim appeared at his side, she smiled, the lady looked at James and croaked 'room 414', James thanked her and ran through the rooms, past dying patients, new mothers, crying family's and laughing, he ran up the stairs two sometimes three at a time until he reached the fourth floor, room 414. He burst through the door where his mother was talking to a nurse.

"MOM" he said and rushed into her open arms "Are, are you… are you, dying?" Mrs. Hawkins kissed her son and told him the truth, "I will have surgery, to try and remove it but, but I'm afraid that it won't be that easy"

"Coarse it is mom," James said his voice once again high "You can't die" his voice lowering to a much manlier sound unrecognizable.

"Oh James" she said putting her hand on his cheek "Your turning into a man before my very eyes. Before you know it you'll be six feet tall" she smiled sweetly and reached and touched the small spot on his neck that was barley visible, his tiny Adams apple, she had never even mentioned it before, it had popped up one day recently and had decided to stay, making James rather unhappy with his new voice squeaky and sore, as though he had swallowed an almond whole.

"But mom, you can't die, your my mom, who will raise us, who will tell me pirate stories or make sure Ava wont roll off the deck like I did?" he asked, Mrs. Hawkins gave a sad, sad look and placed her hand behind James ear and felt, years ago when he was seven years old, James had fallen of the deck about 10 feet and had cracked his head open, and the experience had left him with many mental handicaps.

"You remember James, when you rolled off the dock waiting for Dad to come home?"

James nodded "Well as you fell, I was shore that that was the last time I saw you, ever, but luckily you managed to land on the small edge. I remember climbing down to get you, there was blood… everywhere James, your arm was broken and your skull was cracked" tears began to roll down her face "And you wouldn't wake up James, I shook you and cradled you, but you were alive, and when we got to the hospital, and I dint know if I was going to lose you, I was terrified, but you were ok James and everything happens for a reason, and when I saw that you were ok I cried and cried knowing that God did the right thing. And James whatever happens to me it happened for a reason, God has plans, and whatever happens never regret James, never holdback, Never give up on who or what you love even if it looks like there's no hope, you promises?"

Silent, wet tears began to roll down his cheeks, "but momma, I know that your meant to stay here, to watch Ava turn 16, watch Daisy graduate, watch us grow up mom, you know, remember when you said you would like to go spacing again one day? Well don't you want to?"

"Yes James, but no matter what happens I will be with you either physically or in your heart, forever James."

"Momma" James cried into her chest "I love you"

"James, don't cry, I will be here no matter what even if you can't see me, you gotta be brave James, like you always are, you have to teach Ava things no one else will. You have to be brave James, you have to be patient, no matter what James, you're going to be a great man one day" lying on his mother chest listening to her heart beat.

Bump Bump,

Bump Bump,

Bump Bump,

After Ava said hi, and even Daisy and of course Jim they waited and watched as they rolled down the hall, a small cigarette falling from the cart, her last cigarette in fact, for Mrs. Hawking's eyes fell and she looked up and kissed the sky and heaven and earth, meeting God at last. The feeling breaking everyone in the family in half, but James, to James the feeling, it…it crushed him, until every recognizable thing had gone.

**Hope you liked it, boring I know, adventure starts soon, ummmm, in the last chapter I really wanted to show how Jim was a father and how the mother was their everything and their bond together, in this chapter I wanted to show how James wasn't perfect but he was kind, so very kind and I wanted to show his anger also and his forgiveness, and the way Jim being gone has affected the family. Updates soon on all of my stories, please comment, or like, or message me. PLEASE!**


End file.
